Amatou Clan
The Amatou Clan (甘党一族, Amatou Ichizoku), also known as the "Candy Clan", is a vibrant and colourful clan that resides in Omoichidou that specializes in candy-based jutsus. They use sweets and candy in their techniques and their representative animals are caterpillars, cocoons and butterflies. They may be distant relatives with the Medo clan due to Amatou ancestor Botan taking on Michie Medo as his wife. Background During the time Tenshin was present in the village, Botan and his sister Tane settled down in Omoichidou. They were from a family of Japanese sweets (/wagashi)- vendors and made their candy themselves. After Botan married Michie Medo, they started their candy business within the village. It later transformed into a ninja clan. The clan originally used wagashi, but being on the silk road, they got in touch with more kinds of candy and expanded their arsenal. The Amatou are a kind, warm-hearted and friendly bunch of people who tend to get excited over their favourite treats: candy. Some members are known for the hyperactivity which could be blamed for the amount of sugar intake they partake in, however there are prominent members who are calm and collected, no matter the amount of sweets they eat. The Amatou tend to have unusual hair colours and red or green eyes (although there are members with different eye colours), and players are free to choose their combinations and shading. The clansmen tend to take on jobs revolving around sweets, such as in bakeries and sweets shops. Abilities The Amatou clan specializes in candy-based jutsu. By mixing their chakra with the sweet substance, they can create weapons. Members usually have their own specialty, but can utilize other candy as well to a certain level. Some use scrolls to keep their candy, especially if they are sweets that require staying fresh. They aren't known as being "powerhouses", however they specialise in catching and trapping their opponents, with the use of their candies. Both known jutsu can be used in this, one in catching the opponent in a genjutsu and the other in trapping them. Specialty Due to a wide range of sweets, each member has their own specialty. While some use their candy to trap the enemy, others use it as projectiles. Amatou clansmen are often inventive, for example, they can attach explosive tags to their candy. One thing all candy has in common is the sweet smell. One of their secret techniques involves enhancing that scent, so enemies will fall in a genjutsu. Downside of it is that everyone around will be affected, including the user. Being used to the scent, the Amatou won't be affected right away, and when they are, it is with less intensity. If reached a certain level an Amatou can create bunshins/clones of candy. Jutsu *Sugar Rush: Yummy Scent *Sugar Rush: Sticky Toffee Members can develop their own techniques that can be relevant to their candy only, or can invent some that can be used by all clansmen. Known Candies Currently in Use *Candy Ribbons - Karen Amatou NPC *Cotton Candy - Nijika Amatou Former Candies *Bubblegum - Kiyoshi Amatou *Dango - Okashi Amatou *Hard Candy - Sora Amatou *Ice Cream - Laelia Amatou *Kompeito & Mizuame - Sakuranbo Amatou *Mochi - Kyandiko Amatou *Namagashi - Nadeshiko Amatou Compound The Amatou-compound comprises of a Japanese-styled garden and houses. They also have guarded shacks where they keep their candy, sweets and scrolls, but also have hidden basements where the clan holds important meetings. There is a big butterfly-garden, but the butterflies are flying around the whole compound, and some tend to follow a few members around the village. They also have a lemonade-fountain, which originated from the old days when Botan and Tane accidently dropped sweets in a well. Ever since then the water from there has a sweet taste. The fountain is considered a sacred place and is guarded by the clan-members. It is their gathering place and the location where the candy choosing ceremony is taking place. Once a member picks their candy, they drop it in the fountain during the ceremony. This is how the water keeps it's sweet taste. Trivia *Amatou (甘党) is Japanese for "one who like sweets". *Catterpillars/Cocoons/Butterflies are their guardian animals. *They have all kinds of (unusual) hair colour. Their eyes are usually green or red. *Their clan colours are pink and yellow. Players are free to select their hues. *The clothing of the clan members is often connected to the kind of sweets they use for their techniques. Since they are also a traditional Japanese clan, they sometimes like to wear traditional clothes, however, everyone is free to develop their own style and include individual elements into their clothing and techniques. * The current clan leader can be recognized by a sash and straw head. *Amatou's are usually small in height. *They have a sense of innocence around them and are fairly modest. *They are usually very friendly, warm-hearted and easy to get along with. *They tend to get protective over the people whom they are very close to, and they would do anything for them. *During festivals they usually have stalls that offer a wide range of diverse candies that they have created and developed. *The majority of the clansmen are descended of Botan, however the main branch is descended from Tane. Category:Clans Category:Amatou